


The Pizza Boy

by DominikaDecember



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluffy, Happy, High School AU, Humour, M/M, Pizza boy, Really cute, Silly, connor's pov, non-canon, only happy, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe he's straight."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as straight."</p><p>Aka the highschool au nobody asked for where Oliver is the new pizza boy and Connor sorta becomes obsessed with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, I wanted to see if I had one more Coliver fic in me. I did. I love Coliver. Connor's POV.

Connor noticed that there was a new pizza boy. He had owl badges. And coke-bottle glasses. And he couldn't look in Connor's direction without blushing. So he didn't look in Connor's direction which amused Connor to no end. Asher and Aiden were arguing over the ridiculousness of Michaela Pratt's ass whilst Wes shook his head displeased with the topic. He was committed to Rebecca Sutter since they were four so talking about any other woman made him uncomfortable, never mind talking about another woman's ass. 

Connor simply liked the new pizza boy's ass. 

"Don't." Aiden warned him. Connor looked at him surprised. Apparently the discussion about Michaela was over. 

"What?" 

"If you screw him, then you're gonna dump him and then we're gonna need to find a new place to eat." Asher explained. "I like this pizza. It's quality pizza." 

"I'm not gonna screw him. And I'm not gonna dump him." Aiden scoffed. "I'd have to date to dump." Connor muttered. 

"You dated Aiden." Asher, the dick he is, pointed out. Aiden stiffened and Wes looked uncomfortable as hell. Connor smirked at Asher. 

"That wasn't dating. That was Aiden being his real self before Michaela Pratt's ass put him back in the closet." 

"Why you gotta get back to that? There is such a thing as bisexuality." Connor rolled his head along with his eyes and returned to watching the new pizza boy. Who was obviously getting some abuse from crappy customers. It was a family of seven. Four kids. All screaming and one actually trying to lean over the table to hit the pizza boy. One grandfather who kept on yacking about dumb shit no one paid attention to. The mother tired as hell and yelling at the kids to shut up. Whilst the father was chewing out the pizza boy saying the damn pizza was fucking disgusting. 

His friends started talking about the game that was happening next weekend. The whole town seemed pumped for it. Connor paid no attention to them and watched how the pizza boy kept the smile on his face whilst the guy who was practically spitting on him by now, demanded to see the manager. The pizza boy quickly complied and the manager came. However, it pissed Connor off that the manager started to agree with the man. In fact, it seemed that he was gonna scream at the pizza boy as well. Connor felt the I justice of the world as he observed the adorable pizza boy. It wasn't fair. 

"Hey, homo." Asher kicked him under the table. "Who you betting on at the game?" Connor retaliated the kick and Asher winced in pain. Connor got the shin. 

"Depends. Is Frank playing?" Wes nodded. "Then we're gonna win. He's never lost a game. He won't now." Aiden nodded and resumed a boring conversation with Asher about Michaela's ass. Connor's head again rolled away. His friends were so boring. 

"*"*" 

Connor strutted into AP English Lit twenty minutes late. Mr. Keating grimaced at him. 

"Nice of you to join us, finally." Connor pouted. 

"See, when you say things like that, I wonder if you actually mean them or you're just playing with my feelings. I'm a fragile adolescent, I'll have you know." Mr. Keating pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. The whole class silent and enjoying the spectacle. 

"Do you at least have a good reason for your tardiness?" He asked exasperated. 

"Sure, I do. But I don't know if I trust you anymore, Sam. I think that the trust has definitely fizzled from our relationship." 

"That's Mr. Keating and not an explanation." Connor shrugged his shoulders. 

"It's not that complicated really. I woke up yesterday morning. Had a great Sunday doing a lot of crack. Had a nap. Woke up twenty minutes ago. Debated whether the weather was nice enough for me to stay in and do more crack. Decided it wasn't and came here. Oh and I also got a note from Mrs. Keating because all of that was just a fabrication of the truth. Shakespeare would have been proud." Connor grinned and pulled out the note excusing Connor for the first half of the lesson. Mr. Keating rolled his eyes as he read the note. 

"Sit. And not next to Wes, Connor. Straight to the back." A stifled laugh was heard through the class. "Jesus, you are nearly adults!" Connor went to the back bench. Usually it was empty but today there was someone sitting there. Most likely a new transfer. He looked familiar. 

"Hey. I'm Connor." He pointed to himself. The guy looked at him and nodded. 

"Y-yeah. Every-everyone here knows you." The guy blushed. Realization dawned on Connor thanks to that blush. He grinned and sat down next to the guy. The coke-bottle glasses, the Asian features, the small glances followed by a scarlet red. He was the pizza boy. And he went to Connor's school. "C-can you sto-stop? St-staring." Connor blinked and tried to hide his grin. He didn't even realize he was staring at him. His stutter made him even more adorable. But Connor dutifully turned to study the literature of one of the main languages in the world. 

"*"*" 

Conner went through his previous school year books and tried to find the pizza boy. How could he have not noticed him before? The guy was practically a walking sunshine ray. 

What's worse, he didn't even get his name. 

32 minutes of sitting next to each other and Connor forgot to get his damn name. 

Hence the going through his previous school year books. Wes came over with Rebecca. The three of them were doing something for biology. A diorama or a skeleton. Connor didn't pay much attention. But Rebecca was good. Resourceful. And she tolerated him. 

"Hey, Beksy." She hit his forehead. The nickname was not her favorite. "I got a question." 

"If it's what mitosis is, then Imma fuck you up." Wes shushed her scared that Connor's mother would overheard. It was a useless fear as Mrs. Walsh was away in the Bahamas this week. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. D'you know who's the guy who transferred into my AP English? He's Asian. Wears round glasses. Works at the pizzeria." Rebecca looked at him as if she couldn't believe he was actually asking her this question. 

"Are you actually asking me this question?" Reading people's face round 1 goes to Connor. He made a mental note to create himself some sort of trophy prop later on. 

"Da. I couldn't find him in our yearbooks." 

"You smoked like half of those pages, you burnout." 

"Rebecca. If I'm a burnout, then what does that make your boyfriend?" Rebecca glared at Wes who went pale. 

"It was only once. I swear." He explained. 

"Can you just tell me who he is?" 

"No. Because I don't know. He's a loser, Connor. A bigger loser than me. He hangs to himself, doesn't have any friends. Never seen him with anyone unless he was doing a group project. Although I hear he can hack stuff." 

"Okay. What's his name?" Rebecca shrugged. "You don't know?" 

"He's lame! I only know the names of people I absolutely have to." She defended herself. "Like Wes. I had to learn his name off by heart from my birth." Wes smiled looked like a pleased puppy. 

"Aw. Thanks babe." She smiled back at him. Connor folded his arms disappointed. He wanted to get the guy's name. Immediately. But a warning bell went off in his head. 

"Hey, Beksy. What is mitosis anyway?" Wes ran away to the kitchens as Rebecca started to hurl books at Connor. 

"*"*" 

Connor leaned on the lockers whilst Aiden stapled a bunch of 'Vote For Michaela Pratt For Student Body President' posters on the walls. 

"This is bugging me." 

"What? The posters? I did tell her to leave her last name out." 

"No. Although she does look like a prissy spoiled brat on the verge of a nervous breakdown." Aiden shot him a glare. 

"Be nice. She's going to be my wife in ten years." Connor snorted and spotted the pizza boy outside of the school, by himself on his laptop through the window. "What's on your mind, my former lover?" 

"The pizza boy." Connor said wistfully. Which was messed up. Even for him. 

"The fuck?" 

"I can't get his name." 

"Uh...why don't you just ask him?" 

"I tried! You don't think I tried? I so tried." Connor's vision was dimmed momentarily by the memories of the pizza boy vanishing into thin air. "Every time I come near him, he just goes poof and he's gone." 

"Maybe he's straight." 

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as straight." Connor huffed and watched the pizza boy. 

"Why don't you just like....I don't know. Why don't you go to the pizzeria? He has to talk to you then." Connor stood up straight and beamed at Aiden. 

"That's genius. You're an evil genius. Maybe princess Pratt will marry you after all." He cackled and swaggered away with Aiden yelling after him obscenities that he'd most likely get detention for. 

Connor took one last look at the pizza boy before he disappeared into the library and started to plot how to get the pizza boy to tell Connor his name. 

"*"*" 

It wasn't healthy to obsess like this about something but Connor had a hard time letting anything that mattered to him. And the pizza boy did. He blushed, he was shy, but when he thought no one was paying attention to him, he had a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Connor knew. He observed the pizza boy's lips quite often. 

The pizza boy seemed to get more owl badges on his apron but also he had a ton of owl stickers in his locker. Connor found this out from Laurel who he involved on his little stalking escapade. Rebecca vouched for her stalking skills. 

Connor walked into the pizzeria confident he would get the guy's name this time. Previously the pizza boy always seemed to be off or on his break or had another section and there was no space. There was always a reason. This time, Connor wouldn't take this shit. 

A girl he recognized from school came up to him when he sat in the section he was definitely sure was the pizza boy's. 

"Hey Connor. D'you wanna sit in my section? I can get you some free drinks." Connor raised his eyebrows at her, playing surprised. 

"Oh, whose section is it?" He asked innocently. 

"It's Oliver's." She said dismissively. Connor wanted jump with glee. 

"Oliver." He said the name to see what it would feel like on his tongue. It felt odd. Good odd. Almost, right. Like it belonged on Connor's tongue. He flashed to visions of the pizza boy sucking him off and him screaming Oliver into the universe. It pleased him. "You know, I'm already sitting here. Not bothered to move. But thanks for the offer." He smiled at her. She smiled back. 

"No prob. I'll get him for you." She left quickly with a grin on her face. Connor repeated the name in his head. 'Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Wait. What's the fuck is his last name?' The pizza boy came up to him, blushing furiously. Connor smirked. 

"Welcome to Pedro's Pizzeria. What can I get for you today?" 

"Your phone number for starters. Your last name for the main and the two of us at the cinema this Friday for dessert." Oliver's eyes widened. 

"Uh-um-th-that's not on-on the menu." Oliver stammered out. Connor's smirk grew into a smile. The pizza boy was really adorable. 

"Okay. Just the phone number then." 

"I....are you gonna order anything?" Oliver snapped. Connor grinned. Annoyed Oliver was even more adorable. 

"Yeah. I'll have the pepperoni feast and a coke." Oliver wrote the order down on his little notepad before leaving as quickly as possible. Connor frowned. His plan wasn't working out very well. Although watching Oliver's ass was satisfying. The pizzeria was empty. Everyone was probably at the game. Connor wasn't into watching the actual game. He was more interested in the results. Oliver brought him the food quickly. "Hey, why don't you sit? I can't finish this by myself and it doesn't look like you're too busy." Oliver hovered for a moment before shaking his head. 

"No, thanks." Connor's shoulders slouched dejected. "I don't like pepperoni." He smiled at Connor and went back to the kitchens leaving the other guy speechless. Oliver's smile was incredible. Like sunshine vomiting rainbows and cupcakes on you. Connor stared at the direction where Oliver disappeared. He was fascinated by the pizza boy. But he was also hungry so he wolfed down the pizza. 

After he was done he asked Oliver for the check and a pen. Oliver was confused by the request but indeed gave him the pen and went back to the till to get the check. Connor quickly pulled out a fifty dollar bill and wrote his phone number on it. 

"Uh-that's-let me get you your change." Oliver said when Connor gave him the bill. Connor stood up. 

"Keep it. It's my tip." Connor smirked again causing that flush to return. "Hope to hear from ya, Oliver." He said the name on a low voice that caused Oliver to go even more red than Connor thought was possible. He winked at the pizza boy and left. 

"*"*" 

Connor's house was the one that had the after party. There was the game. The party. And then the after party. The after party was only for the strong ones. The one's who've survived the party. 

Connor swiveled around the mansion, judging people and flirting with the players. Except Frank. No one flirted with Frank. He was creepy as hell. Good player but super creepy. Laurel got along with him somehow. 

Like right now, the two of the were immersed in a deep discussion. Connor moved onto another room bored of the two. Making out. Trashed furniture. Trashed people. It all just seems very typical and usual to Connor. 

Then Oliver walked in. It was like he was moving in slow motion and there was a spotlight on him. Connor felt actually giddy. Some people looked at Oliver curiously, some ignored him. One pushed past him. Connor grinned and walked over to the pizza boy who seemed to be very lost and out of his comfort zone. 

"Now this is a surprise!" Connor said loudly over the music. Oliver looked startled and glanced at the floor. He mumbled something but it was too loud to hear anything. "What was that?!" 

"I said I lost your number!" Oliver yelled when right on cue the music finished and there was a silent lull. Everyone stared at them until the music resumed. Oliver groaned and ran his hands through his hair frustrated. Connor wondered if he could do that too. "Sorry!" Connor was confused. 

"For what?!" 

"Embarrassing you!" Connor grinned and looked around. No one gave a fuck entranced in their own lives. 

"I don't care! Come on!" He started to walk away but Oliver didn't follow, just stared after Connor like he was insane. Connor held out his hand to him. Oliver hesitated but grabbed it after a few moment, getting a tight grip. Connor stared at the hands and smiled a little to himself. They fit well. Connor pulled the two of them through the crowded bodies, it seemed that horny teenagers could make out anywhere, up the stair case and through three two different corridors. Not once did they stop holding hands. Oliver's hands were getting clammy whilst Connor's sweaty. Finally they reached the location Connor wanted to take the pizza boy. 

"An attic? You're going to kill me?" Oliver asked. Connor couldn't hold in his laughter and pulled up the stairs by the string. Some stupid drunk kid would probably hurt themselves trying to get up. 

"I just didn't want any damage to the attic. I trust that you're not going to burn it down?" Oliver looked taken aback at how serious Connor sounded. 

"N-no, of course not." Connor nodded. 

"Good. I don't care about the rest of the house. The attic is my sanctuary. Not even Aiden's been here." Oliver's face darkened. 

"Right. Because you two used to date." Connor slapped himself mentally. Bringing up exes whilst trying to get into Oliver's pants probably not the best idea. "Look, I don't really know why I came here. I was going to...I thought that perhaps you and I could...Because I got signals--or I thought I got signals from...you...." He drifted off when he noticed that Connor was getting closer to him with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna stop talking now." He murmured. 

"You're really cute." Connor said startling Oliver who stared at him with huge eyes like Connor was mistaken and then looked down. "Sorry I mentioned Aiden. He's my best friend but he's a douche as well." Oliver kept on finding his feet fascinating. "I really like your uniform. At work. With all those owls. Why owls?" 

"My dad works with owls at the zoo." Oliver replied quietly. Connor, with his hand, forced him to look at him. 

"Do you ever stop being cute?" Oliver blushed again and tried to look anywhere but at Connor who smiled and pressed his lips against the pizza boy's. If you've ever experienced a mind blowing kiss that just consisted of a peck then you'd understand why Connor saw fireworks behind his eyes. Why Oliver was breathless with his eyes lit up like the freaking 4th of July. Why Connor felt like smiling wider than he's ever smiled before and screaming from the rooftops he just kissed Oliver. Because that's what Connor saw. Then something amazing happen. Oliver kissed him. He initiated the second kiss. And this was a kiss. With Oliver biting on Connor's bottom lip teasingly making the other boy moan. Their teeth clanked together awkwardly a couple of times before their tongues met. Connor's hips bucked against Oliver's. He took the hem of Oliver's shirt out of his jeans to get to touch Oliver's skin. He could feel the muscles underneath the smooth yet rough skin. Surprised by the secret abs that Oliver has been hiding from the world and the happy trail that made him half hard. But he broke away earning a small whine from the pizza boy. He smirked and kissed Oliver's nose. "You're so cute. But if we don't stop here then I'm going to ravage you and I want to know your last name before I fuck your brains out." Oliver blushed. Connor grinned. 

"*"*" 

The news of Connor Walsh, the most craved homosexual in school, being with the nerd of all times spread quickly. The straight and bi girls cried in the bathrooms because once again the illusion of Connor being straight was shattered. The gay and bi guys were crying openly damning the heavens. The closeted gay guys just stared at Oliver wondering what he had. The lesbians didn't give a fuck. The straight guys also stared at Oliver wondering what the hell he had that  made Connor Walsh fall for him. Some people even started to bully Oliver who once was pleasantly ignored by everyone, had a Connor sized boyfriend around him most of the time. 

Wes was sweet and polite. He treated Oliver nicely. Which made Connor happy and the three of them sat at the back of the class together in AP English Lit. ("Connor, I'm pretty sure we should pay attention to the lesson." "But he's so cute." "I'm right here, stop talking about me like I'm a puppy.") 

Rebecca glared. ("My contacts are fucking my eyes up, I'm not hating on your stupid gay love. And one more Beksy out of you, I am gonna sue your pathetic ass." "My ass is tapped out thanks to Oliver." "WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THE DISGUSTING DETAILS OF WHAT YOUR ASS DOES?!") 

Asher was a douche. ("So you're dating him for his personality. Does his personality come with a Lamborghini?") 

Aiden was sort of pleasant. ("Connor's kind of a dick but he can suck dick pretty well so it balances out.") 

Michaela didn't care. ("Are you trying to take over my Presidency? I'll kill you, Walsh. With a ribbon.") 

Laurel approved. ("I like owls. Can I count on free passes to the zoo from you?" "No." "Don't answer straight away. Take a couple months. Think about it. And get back to me for the new penguins season.") 

Frank....Connor didn't check in on Frank. Frank is fucking creepy as hell. So Frank was ignored. 

But the important thing was that Connor met Oliver's mum. And he learned his last name. And they went to the zoo and met Oliver's dad. And he was there when Oliver quit his job. Connor smiled and told him he was cute. Oliver blushed and told him to shut up. 

"You're too cute for me to shut up." Connor said and kissed Oliver's nose. Everyone at the school was jealous of their awesome coupleness.

**Author's Note:**

> come and celebrate coliver on my [tumblr](http://dominikadecember.tumblr.com)


End file.
